


A Quick Trip Home

by MuxutxuBat



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuxutxuBat/pseuds/MuxutxuBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidents happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Trip Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Game Drabble: "write one of the characters being sheepish for something they did"

So, this is more like a series of embarrassing moments… :3.

Dongwoon couldn’t even look up from where his feet were kicking at a piece of gum stuck to the parking garage’s asphalt.

“Hyung, I’m, well…I’m just…I swear I didn’t mean to, it just slipped!”

“Yah, Dongwoon-ah, I told you, it’s not a big deal, we’ll just stop by my house so I can get another pair of pants.”

“But, I know those are expensive, I’ll buy you another pair, I promise, what if they’re ruined? I don’t even know how that happened, one second the drink was in my hand, and the next it was in your lap!”

“That wouldn’t be the first time something has ‘accidentally’ ended up…nevermind.”

“HYUNG! Oh no, oh god, why are we even talking about this, CAN’T YOU SEE I’M ALREADY EMBARRASED ABOUT THE DRINK?!” 

The car pulled up at that exact time, and Junhyung opened the door for his dongsaeng, A nice gesture up until forcefully pushing him into the backseat.

“Hyung, seriously, do you want my button up to dry off your pants? What if you catch a cold? It’s going to be all my fault and if the other hyungs find out, I refuse to go stand in the corner while Doojoonie hyung lectures me about drinking with you, again. I can’t go back there, hyung, I can’t!”

“I knew Redbull vodka was a bad idea for you, Jesus.” Junhyung shook his head, but he had to admit, he loved when the maknae was all flustered like this, it was…cute. 

“Hyungniiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, we’re home!” Dongwoon said, running over to the puppy’s kennel to give him a quick kiss.

“I better go help hyung, before he gets jealous.” He said with a wink before putting Hyungnim down on his potty pad. 

“Hey you little…I can hear you!” Junhyung was looking through the ridiculous amount of denim and pleather pants he had hanging in his closet.

Before he knew it, Dongwoon was picking through clothes saying things like “nope” and “hmmm” to the prospects.

“Hyung, you go shower, I’ll find you an outfit!”

“I don’t own any Christmas sweaters, you know that right?”

“Sweater game so strong, my hyunggies wanna fight me, yo!” Dongwoon crossed his arms in his best “hip hop” stance.

“I’m going to shower away these goosebumps, try not to spill anything in here.”

“Hyung!” Dongwoon looked at the floor again, pouting.

When Junhyung was finally out of the shower he noticed an outfit hanging on the towel rack, but before getting dressed he decided to check on Dongwoon, who he found lying on his bed with a drink on the nightstand, clearly taking selcas.

“If I see one of those posted with, ‘In hyung’s bed,’ I’m going to strangle you with my ruined pants.”

“You scared me!” Dongwoon threw his phone to the other side of the bed, where Junhyung was able to intercept it easily.

“Nope, nope, hmmm.” Junhyung said while scrolling through the seemingly endless amount of photos of Dongwoon snuggling into his pillows.

“What are you ‘hmmming’ about over there?” Dongwoon stood up realizing after the fact that the drink he had while laying down, was pretty strong. His legs weren’t cooperating properly and he ended up falling back while grabbing for his phone, bringing the older man down with him. Right next to him. The older man who was only in a towel and he was…he was, right next to him on his bed.

There was a moment of silence before Dongwoon finally mustered up the courage to reach for Junhyung’s jawline, touching it tentatively with his left hand.

“Hyung, maybe this time it doesn’t have to be an accident?” Dongwoon said quietly, watching as Junhyung’s adam’s apple bounced in his throat from swallowing.

Both of them were suddenly holding their breath, and one thing was certain.

Dongwoon wasn’t going to be able to look Hyungnim in his puppy face tomorrow.


End file.
